My Life as a Pokemon: My Unova Adventure
by Phoenixflame of Thunderclan
Summary: Young Skitty really isn't what she seems to be. She seems to be a pokemon on an epic quest, rescuing anyone and everyone possible, making friends on the way. But what she really is is a human wanting to go back home. But after making so many friends, more than she ever had in her old life, she wonders if that is really what she wants... rated T for blood and violence
1. Chapter 1: Transformed

Chapter 1:

Transformed

I woke up feeling confused. What happened? I noticed that I wasn't in my bed, but instead carefully placed in a grass tuft next to a river that cut through a forest. I tried to stand, but I found that I couldn't and eventually fell to my hands and knees. I went to the river and bent down to take a drink. As I looked into it, I saw my reflection. Squeaking, I fell back.

_That face, was it mine?_ In that river, was the face of a pink cat, a _skitty_, not mine. Baffled, I looked again. It was true, I looked like a skitty. In my second of confusion, I heard a voice behind me.

"Hello, are you okay?" it asked.

I turned, seeing yet another pokemon, a female snivy. "I...I...I...I don't know." I stammered.

"I'm Snivy, who are you?"

"Um...a skitty?"

"No, your name, what's your name?"

"I'm not sure, I can't remember."

She looked as confused as I felt. "You can't remember your own name?"

"Not really."

I noticed something really strange about her. There was an uneasy gleam in her eyes, and she kept casting glances back as if she thought someone was behind her. I also picked up waves of a mixture of guilt and sadness, although she seemed to be trying to put on a happy face. _Wow_, I thought. _How different my senses are now_. I could smell fresh grass and bracken, with a sweet tinge which I knew was honey.

"Never mind that now, I'll just call you Skitty 'till you remember, okay?"

"Sure, fine by me," I replied. "Skitty."

Suddenly, I heard an eerie screech. Snivy's eyes grew huge and she said, "We'd better help, that sounds like it could be a nasty fight."

I followed, utterly bewildered. I wasn't sure what surprised me more, the fact that I was a Skitty or the fact that I was following a stranger into the woods alone. And yet I felt strangely calm and safe, even though I barely knew her. We arrived at a clearing in the midst of a fight with a leavany and a large colony and durants. Although the leavany was outnumber about twenty-five, even up to fifty to one, it fought bravely, protecting a large store of nuts and berries.

Snivy instantly joined the fight, fighting on the side of the outnumbered leavany. I reluctantly joined, since I still wasn't sure of my move-set. I found myself with a double slap- pound mix attack, using it over and over again.

"Got anything stronger?" Snivy asked, rubbing her head after I accidentally hit her.

"Nope, sorry," I replied, not meaning it at all.

Finally, with the help of Snivy and I, the leavany finished the last of them and sat down, panting. "Thank you," she murmured. Then, as she caught her breath again, she stood up and thanked us formally. "If it weren't for you, they would've gotten my food and my egg." I just noticed the leaf-colored egg at the top of the heap.

"No problem," Snivy replied. "There seems to be lots of bad pokemon now," she added, her eyes darkening.

"Anytime," I told her.

Snivy turned to look at me, her eyes shining again. "I want to show you something," she told me, grabbing me by the tail to make sure I was coming.

"Bye," I shouted after her.

Once we had a thick wall of bracken between us and her, Snivy turned to me again. "That was so much fun! I wanna do that again!" more meaningfully she added. "Will you do it with me?"

I was surprised by the offer. "Just like that? One rescue mission, a few minutes of friendship?"

Snivy began to look down, so I shrugged and added, "Good enough for me. Lets start tomorrow. Now all we need to do is find a place to sleep 'till then."

Instantly Snivy said, "I know a place."She lead more through the forest until we came to a small shack-like building. "How's this?" she asked.

Even though it wasn't that amazing, I was surprised to see that a pokemon could have a house at all. "Wow, I didn't know a pokemon could even have a house," I replied.

"Hey, I'm a Snivy," she reminded me. "I have a vine whip."

I stared at her. "_You_ made this? It's pretty impressive, though I think we should clean it up a bit and patch up all of the holes and stuff."

"Well, yeah, actually I found this just before I found you," she told me, scratching her head. "So I never lived in it, but I figured it would be a nice place to live, you know, after we give it paint and a little more, hmm, how do I say it, pzazz. Yeah pzazz, that's it."

"Thank you Snivy, I mean, for doing this," I whispered.

"So, you really don't remember anything, not even your real name?"

"No, absolutely nothing," I told her.

"Why did you seem so out of it earlier?" She asked me.

"I'm not a pokemon," I answered dramatically.

"What? Your not?" she looked over me. "But, you look like a skitty,"

"I _look_ like one, but I'm not one."

"But...but...how?"

I shrugged, "Eh, not sure."

She turned away, I felt waves of fear and confusion pulsing from her, but when she spoke her voice was gentle and smooth, "Something extraordinary has happened here, and I don't what it is, nor if it's good or bad. What are you, if you're not one of us?"

I took a shuddering breath, what would she think of this? "Human, I am a _FREAKING _human."

"What's the difference between a human and a freaking human?" she asked, mischief dancing in her eyes.

I let out a long sigh. At least she was handling it okay. "Ugh, I'm as sure about that as what happened."

"Do you remember anything?" she asked me.

"Didn't you read the prologue?" I teased. "It tells you everything."

"Ha-ha, very funny. Nice one." she whacked me in the head with her hand.

I flattened my ears playfully, crouched with my hindquarters in the air and hissed. "You'll regret that."

"Oh no I won't," she drew her vine whip.

I pounced on her. She began to laugh and picked me up with her vine. I bit it, careful not to draw blood. She let out a fake yelp, and dropped me. I tackled her, and she kicked me in the stomach, sending me sprawling into the dust.

"Okay, don't get me dirty," I complained, shaking the dust off of my pelt. I let out a long purr. So this is what it feels like to be a pokemon.

"Your strong, I can tell," she panted.

"Thanks, right back at you," I puffed.

"Come on, lets get some rest," she told me.

"But it still daylight!" I complained.

"Early to bed, early to rise, makes a pokemon healthy, wealthy, and wise," she said, quoting an old saying. Then she sighed, "Or you can try for some berries. Thank Arceus..."

I cut her off. "Thank God, not Arceus."

She stared back at me. "Arceus is a god, the god of this world."

"Nope, in my eyes there is only one god, and that is Him."

"Okay," she said slowly, still staring at me. "Thank _God_ it's spring."

"That's better, but, anyway, I don't want to move right now." I thought for a second. "Do you have any books I could read?"

For a second, the look she gave me made me wonder if I said something stupid, then her expression cleared and she nodded. "Yeah, there's one in there. Sorry 'bout that. I was just surprised that you could read."

I twitched my right ear. "Human," I reminded her.

"Right, now I would tell you what it's about but, he-he, I can't read. It's on the shelf, to the left. Good luck," and she left. I turned and went inside the shack. Then I found it, a somewhat thick hard-back with a green cover. I sat down and began.

_A long time ago... "_Oh great, let me guess, in the magical land of pixies." _In the world of which animals rule. There was something called, a cat. "_No dip, such a smart book." _Now one day, many years after the world's creation, a litter of kittens was born. _"What the...? What is this?" _One of the kittens was born strangely. Her front legs were much shorter than her back ones, which were mainly big feet. Her name was Mew. _"Mew!" _And, she was pink. _

_ She walked funny because she couldn't walk like a normal cat. She walked on her hind legs, like a trainer. Mew was shunned because of this. So, to show just how amazing she really was, she learned how to use physic powers. The others still made fun of her, so she began to mess around with her powers. She created an egg. _"?"

_ This egg never hatched, she tried and tried, but it wouldn't. Since she spent so much time with this egg, she wanted to make a safe haven for it. So, she created a blank world. Almost as soon as she brought it there it hatched into a pale, dragon creature with yellow rings around it's stomach and chest. She had a feeling that it would live a long time, so she called it Arceus. _"Yay! Arceus!

_ He proved to be stronger than her almost instantly. Since it took so much power to create the and Arceus was a mistake, she didn't know how to create living things, she created little more than a rock formation in the shape of a tree. Arceus did though. He created grass, trees, even inhabitants. The first one was a Rydon. _

_ Next, he created a trio of birds. One was tan with fire everywhere. Another was pure yellow with its feathers sticking out in all directions, and the last was ice blue. They were called Moltres, Zapdos, and Articuno. They were nicknamed the creation trio. Then, he realized that he couldn't create water. So naturally, like everything else, he made something else to do it. A blue whale called Kyogure. Then, he made a large red beast called Groudon purely to limit Kyogure's abilities. So matters went on, Arceus became larger and created a new creature every time he needed something._

_ Then, humans found there way into this world and tried to take it over. The inhabitants grew restless, and began to cause a lot more trouble. Arceus decided to kill two pidgeys with one stone. He slaughtered all of the humans with a single blast. _I gulped. _And they were reborn into what we now call trainers. He intended them to be mindless drones with one purpose, train and control the creature that they named 'pokemon'. _

_ Mew was then captured by scientists intent to make a clone of her. The failed creations became know as ditto, and they succeeded once, creating Mewtwo. After escaping from them, she fled to her rock formation, now known as the Tree of Beginning. She visited the Cameron Palace occasionally and played with toys she would disappear with. _There was more, but either the rest of the pages were destroyed beyond comprehension or ripped out.

As I finished, Snivy came in. I'm not sure what she was doing, for her green pelt was covered with leaves. "You okay?" I asked her.

She shook the leaves off. "What? Yeah, I was just getting some rest."

"Outside?"

She shrugged. "I'm used to it. How was that book? What was it about?"

"Good. The history of the World of Pokemon."

"Learn anything?"

"Yeah. Apparently there is something called a cat," I said sarcastically.

"Really? It tells you that? What would this world have to do with cats?"

"Nothing really."

"Come on, now it's dark, can we go to bed now?"

I sighed, "Yeah."


	2. Chapter 2: Who Ya Gonna Call?

I woke the next morning to find the place strangely very quiet. Naturally, the first thing I think is _Where am I?_ Then I remembered Snivy, and everything clicked back into my memory. Almost as soon I remembered, Snivy came in holding a basket of berries. Two different types, both of which I recognized. One was pink and heart-shaped, the other was shaped like a blue ball, with a tan bump that I could tell was the stem.

I recognized them both. The pink one was a pecha berry; good for expelling poison from one's body without making them vomit ; and oran berries; good for everything. Her eyes gleamed. "Breakfast!" she exclaimed. "We'd better eat, we just got our first mission!"

I instantly shot up. "Really? What is it?"

"Not sure, didn't give much information. Says something 'bout a pokemon being injured. Please help kinda thing." She tossed me a pecha berry. "Ever had one, just about every pokemon has, though, ya know, your not."

"No, we don't have those. We have peaches. I've heard it's sweet, though."

"There's barely any edible parts, it's mostly hollow. But your right, it's very sweet."

I took a bite. It was good, it kinda tasted like a peach with sugar. It was gone too quickly. Snivy ate her's in a few swift, neat bites then ran out, dragging me along by the tail to make sure I was coming. When she let go I took all I had to keep up with her. She led my through the forest, over a stream, through a clearing, back into the forest, and into another clearing where, in a ditch, lay a young zebstrika. When I peeked inside, I saw that it was writhing, obviously in pain.

When it saw us, it brightened a little. "Please," she whimpered, her voice barely a whisper. There was something, a twinkle in her eye perhaps, that made me think that she would be a great team member. I shook my head. I was just imagining. At that moment, I felt that if I saw a worm I would think it was a great member. But she was still talking. "It's a trap."

"What?!" I heard someone behind me.

A deep male voice spoke. "Well well well, seems you found my prey." I flipped around to see a giant, multicolored bird. Snivy stood erect, staring at him with a faraway look in her eyes.

"HO-OH!"

He chuckled, a deep, throbbing note that made my ears ring. Then, his gaze snapped to Snivy. "What's wrong?" he glanced at me. "Skitty got your tongue?"

She seemed to find her voice and quietly whispered, "Skitty, whatever you do, don't move."

Before I knew what was happening, he was everywhere at once. One second he whipped Snivy, the next second was a painful swipe to my stomach. I recovered myself a second before Snivy, and I slipped into a patch of tall grass. A split second later I shot out behind him, giving him a good nip on the tail. Something came to my mind. The last time I saw HO-OH, was in my world, in my game. Yeah, I nicknamed him Peter.

He flipped around, and Snivy used her vine whip to grab him near the base of the feet and pulled. He fell, and I, wanting to avoid as much damage as possible, tried to jump out of the way. I was a split second to slow, and he crushed my legs.

"Get off my friend you oversized zubat!" she screeched, paired with a battle cry. I managed to wriggle out and slashed at his stomach. "No! Hit the wings, the wings!" she cried to me. I changed position to rip at his wings with my thorn-sharp claws.

Getting smart, he flapped them, throwing me and Snivy off. We instantly got up and, attacking together like we had trained together, drove him off until he flew off.

I heard a scrabbling sound behind us and swirled around with my claws unsheathed, expecting another enemy, but instead it was that zebstrika.

"Oh thank you! By the way, I'm Zebstrika" she cried joyfully, wincing as she tried to run toward us.

Snivy laughed. "No problem, anytime."

"Where did you learn to do that _awesome_ stuff?"

I spoke now. "Never learned it. It's just instinct."

"Then show me how to use instinct, oh please!"

Me and Snivy looked at each other. _Possible member? _Snivy asked, "Would you like to learn? We would be honored to take you into our group."

She looked thoughtful for a second. "Yes, I would like that more than anything."

"Our first member!" I almost yowled, but instead I said, "Welcome to the team."

She looked puzzled. "Just like that? No initiation? No nothing?"

"No," I answered. "Just like that."

"Wow,"she breathed.

Amusement glimmered in Snivy's eyes. "Let's go get those wounds checked at the Pokemon Center."

"Sounds like a plan," I answered. Then we both turned to Zebstrika. If she was to be part of the team, she would need to learn that, since we're such a small team, her opinion would be needed a lot.

She looked confused under all of the looks. "What?"

"What do you say 'bout that?" I asked.

"Sounds fine and dandy to me."

So on our way home, it started to rain.

"Oh great," I mumbled, though Zebstrika didn't seem to hear me.

"What is that? A ball?"

I jumped on her back for a better view. When I did that, I heard a distant cry for help.

"No," she whispered. "Don't go to it yet."

"That's not a ball," I said, squinting at it, and barely held back a yowl of sadness. It wasn't a ball at all, it was an egg!

_Please comment and give suggestions. I'll be willing to listen to any OC idea's as long as you give a lot of info about them, though they may not make it since I already have all of the story planned out plus two more, but be warned, if I get to the other two books(I'm still no where near done with this one) they'll be in the crossover section since they go to the world of Minecraft and meet Steve, plus the world of Don't Starve(Making friends with WX-78 who has a HUGE secret) and even get to meet your favorite British robot Wheatley from Portal 2 and your favorite nutty core Space Sore from the same game. _

_ Skitty: _***cough* don't give away the storyline for the next two books**

_Me_**:Fine, have it your way**

_Space Core: _** Space? Space? Spaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaace! **

_Me, Skitty, Snivy and Zebstrika: _**Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3: Snivy's Real Past

**Skitty: Okay, be warned, this does get kinda weird.**

** Me: Yeah, I feel sorry for Snivy sometimes**

** Skitty: Don't get freaked out, it's not **_**that**_** bad**

** Snivy: I feel sorry for myself sometimes, well, at least my life's better now, ya' know, being part of the Phoenix Army, being **_**leader**_** of the Talon, it's AWESOME! Oops, did I say that out loud?**

** Skitty: **_**Glaring at Snivy**_** Really Snivy? Really?**

** Me: ahem, the story**

** Skitty: right okay**

** Me: Back to the story **

Snivy looked at me for a few seconds. "Are we going to take it?"

I was surprised at the question. "Of course! Why wouldn't we?"

She looked doubtful. "Well, it's a young child, and they're a big responsibility."

I suddenly felt some feeling coming off of her in waves. Was that, was that sadness, mixed with the horror of a long, deeply buried memory. I traced it to a flashback-like thing. I don't remember closing my eyes, but I must have, for I opened my eyes and saw that I was in a forest. I opened my mouth to catch any smells. Instantly, I smelled Snivy.

I jumped into a nearby bush. I saw her after a few seconds, holding an egg. I kept watching. She looked terrified, though her movements were soft and gentle. She placed it in a bed of tall grass underneath a bush. She turned, and ran the opposite direction of which she came. I followed her, but the speed of my steps faltered as I followed her into the darkening forest...

"Skitty! Skitty. Skitty?"I snapped out of it to see Snivy waving her paw in front of my face. "You fazed out for a second there. Zebstrika agreed to taking it, do you agree?"

"Yeah," I replied, still dazed. "Hey Snivy," I felt the strange need to ask about the forest, and the egg.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember anything that happened before we met, anything about an egg?"

"An...an...an egg?"

I nodded.

She looked around wildly, then relaxed, glanced at Zebstrika, and, in a quiet voice, she whispered, "Perhaps its time someone knew," she let out a long sigh, "I just hope it wouldn't be so soon." she looked at Zebstrika again. "Could you leave us so we can talk, just for a few minutes? I can see only Skitty needs to know."

Zebstrika gave me a what-the-freak-is-she-talking-about look, I shrugged and flashed her a I-dunno look. She veered to go deeper into the forest. She settled into the grass. "How much do you know?" she asked, her gaze searching.

"All I know is something about an egg, is that right?"

She hesitated, then sighed again. "Yes, that is right. And how do you know anything?"

"All I did was trace your sadness when you talked about taking the egg. I saw you in a forest with an egg. Snivy, who's egg was that?"

Her voice was hardly audible and it sounded like she had a burr in her chest as she whispered, "It was mine."

I gasped, but couldn't say anything until she explained. "You see," she started. "When I was younger, I lived in a, sort of tribe. They were evil, hated everything to do with life. One wasn't allowed to take mates, let alone have children. My parents disobeyed that rule, they kept me secret 'till I was old enough to fit in. Later, I disobeyed that rule too. I fell in love, we weren't mates for long, and when I found I was to... well, you know what, I came up with a plan, not to save me, but to save my kid."

"What was the plan?"

She didn't answer, her expression was that of pure sadness and horror as she relived the life she had thought she left behind. "After it was shelled, I hid it and ran away. As I did, I saw Palkia and Dialga. I wondered what they were doing, so I hid in a clump of bracken. I saw them gently place something, and wondered what it was. So as soon as they left I saw it move. It was alive! When I went to see what it was, well," she gestured to me. "I know what it was."

Suddenly, I remembered what had happened that day, and remembered that it was yesterday, she was scared. Terrified I would say. "So, this happened, yesterday?"

"Well, not really, I ran for days and days."

"Yesterday, when we first met, you were terrified, is this why?

"Yes, probably."

At that moment, Zebstrika ran up, panting. "Guys, over there, is a pikachu, badly injured and tired, and outnumbered, getting beat by a bunch of pidoves!"


End file.
